With the development of technology and network, electronic display technology has been taken as a widely used technology. Currently, in addition to widely used liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an electronic paper, which is a substitute for paper sheet read by people, has also been developed quickly.
Active driving modes of the LCD apparatus and the electronic paper display apparatus generally adopt an active matrix driving technology, such as a manner of driving by a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate.
In the procedure of implementing the TFT array substrate, generally, a coupling capacitance may be generated between a pixel electrode and a source electrode. To reduce the coupling capacitance between the pixel electrode and the source electrode, an overlapping area between the pixel electrode and the source electrode is generally reduced by reducing an area of the pixel electrode; however, this also reduces an aperture ratio of the pixel unit at the same time, so that it would influence a contrast of the electronic display apparatus driven by the TFT array substrate.